Cowboy Take Me Away
by RainbowShelby
Summary: Angelina is tired of dating Jerks. She wants a real cowboy. Jeff hardy is just that cowboy. AL/JH


**Cowboy Take Me Away {Jeff Hardy/Angelina Love}**

'Cowboy Take Me Away' By The Dixie Chicks

**

* * *

**

_I said I wanna touch the earth  
I wanna break it in my hands  
I wanna grow something wild and unruly

* * *

_

"GOD A.J. don't you get it?" Angelina yells, "I DON'T WANT TO BE WITH YOU ANYMORE!"

"what do you mean?" A.J. says, "everyone wants to be with me."

"then go find some ring rat. Because I'm done." Angelina walks away defeated. She wanted a cowboy and A.J. isn't that cowboy anymore.

"Angelina?" her best friend Velvet says. "what's wrong?"

"I still haven't found my cowboy." Angelina replies grabbing her bag. "I'm tired of jerks."

"you'll find him." Velvet says hugging her.

"thanks Velv." Angelina says walking out and bumping into Jeff Hardy. "sorry Jeff."

"no problem darlin'" he says walking off. Angelina stares after him.

* * *

_I wanna sleep on the hard ground  
In the comfort of your arms  
On a pillow of bluebonnets  
In a blanket made of stars

* * *

_

Angelina arrived at her hotel room that night with thoughts of Jeff Hardy on her mind. How could she have missed him. Sure he's not that much of a cowboy; but that accent.

"no, Angelina you can't fall for it. He's just like A.J." Angelina says flopping on the couch.

"what if he isn't?" Velvet says walking out of the bathroom

"what?" Angelina asks

"no play dumb, I saw the look you gave Hardy." She syas, "you guys would be cute together."

_Oh it sounds good to me I said_

"he's not interested, Velv." Angelina says

"how do you know?" Velvet counters, "look Angelina, you won't know if you don't ask.

Angelina dreamt of Him that night. What she didn't know was that Jeff was across the hall having the same talk that she had with Velvet.

* * *

_Cowboy take me away  
Fly this girl as high as you can  
Into the wild blue  
Set me free oh I pray  
Closer to heaven above and  
Closer to you closer to you

* * *

_

"come on jeff." Shannon says, "you gotta tell her. I mean the only reason you came here is so you had an excuse to talk to her."

"shut up Shan," Jeff says, "she's with A.J."

"not anymore, he was bitching to Kaz about her breaking up with him." Shannon says grabbing two sodas from the fridge.

"still what makes you think she'd be into me?" Jeff asks

"Dude just ask her out. If you don't I swear to god jeff I will make your life living hell!" Jesse Neal says

"I'll ask her Thursday." Jeff mutters going into his room.

* * *

_I wanna walk and not run  
I wanna skip and not fall  
I wanna look at the horizon  
And not see a building standing tall

* * *

_

That Thursday Angelina stood at the entrance waiting for Velvet to get back from shopping.

"lookie who it is boys, mrs. I'm too good for the champ." A.J. says walking up.

"you're just the TV champ douche bag. And you cheated to get it, I'm not impressed." Angelina says.

"well I should be the TNA World Heavyweight Champion." A.J. says

"whatever." Angelina mutters not wanting to listen to him; she goes to walk off but A.J. pulls her back

"where the hell do you think you are going, I'm not done with you." He says

"well I'm done with you." She snaps trying to pull away, his grip tightened, "A.J. let go of me."

"boy what do you think they'll do with the title if the Knockout champ doesn't make it to the match tonight?" He asks the rest of Fortune.

"LET GO OF ME!" Angelina screams. A.J. covers her mouth trying to muffle the sound.

"she said let go." A southern voice says from behind the group. Fortune turns to find out who it was. Jeff Hardy, Shannon Moore, Ken Anderson and Jesse Neal stood there.

"what are you going to do about it Hardy?" A.J. asks

"let her go." He says

* * *

_I wanna be the only one  
For miles and miles  
Except for maybe you  
And your simple smile

* * *

_

"no she's mine and I don't have to do anything you say." A.J. says sounding childish.

"I am not yours A.J." Angelina says trying to pull away but A.J. jerks her back. "OWW asshole."

Jeff face turns red at the sight of Angelina in pain.

He looks at Shannon.

"Damn it A.J. let the girl go." Shannon says

"really Punk what are you going to do curse him." Robert Roode says.

"she obviously doesn't want to be with Fortune so how about you let her go." Ken Anderson says

"like a washed up WWE loser like you would know what she wants." Kaz says

"LET ME THE FUCK GO, A.J." Angelina says attempting to get away one more time. A.J. slaps her. Jeff snaps

* * *

_Oh it sounds good to me  
Yes it sounds so good to me

* * *

_

He lunges for A.J. only to get cut off by Robert and James. He and his friends were out number 6 to 4.

"what the hell is going on here?" Kurt Angle says as he and Tommy dreamer walk up to the fight.

"A.J. was holding Angelina against her will and then he slapped her." Jesse Neal exclaims kicking James storm in the nuts.

Kurt turns to A.J. who still had his hand around Angelina's wrist.

"let her go A.J." the older man says

"no." A.J. says smirking. Jeff came out of nowhere and slammed his body into A.J. sending him, Angelina and jeff stumbling to the ground. A.J. drops Angelina's hand; jeff quickly gets up and helps her up.

"are you okay?" Jeff asks quickly; she smiles,

"I'm fine it's just my wrist is all red."

"let go get some ice for that." Jeff says taking her hand and gliding her to catering.

* * *

_Cowboy take me away  
Fly this girl as high as you can  
Into the wild blue  
Set me free oh I pray  
Closer to heaven above and  
Closer to you closer to you

* * *

_

Angelina smiled as Jeff held the ice on her wrist.

"thank you Jeff." She says. He smiles

"it was nothing." He says, "um Lina?"

"yeah Nero?" Angelina says

"you wanna go to a movie with me?" he asks, a little blush appeared in his cheeks. Angelina smiled

"I would love to, Jeff." She says. Jeff smiles.

"I'll pick you up at your hotel."

"that sounds great." Angelina says smiling.

* * *

_I said I wanna touch the earth  
I wanna break it in my hands  
I wanna grow something wild and unruly  
Oh it sounds so good to me

* * *

_

A.J. walk in with the rest of Fortune and Angelina couldn't help but feel afraid.

"um Jeff?" she says, "do you mind if I stick with you today."

Jeff looks at A.J.

"I think I'd feel better if you did."

"Hardy you're up next." A stagehand says. Jeff smiles and takes Angelina's hand; they to meet up with Angle who he was tagging with.

"she coming out with you?" he asks looking at Angelina

"yes sir." Jeff says squeezing Angelina's hand, which makes butterflies appear in her stomach

"good." He says as his music starts. "take care of her Hardy."

This comment makes Angelina blush.

"I will sir." Jeff says as Angle walks onto the stage.

* * *

_Cowboy take me away  
Fly this girl as high as you can  
Into the wild blue  
Set me free oh I pray  
Closer to heaven above and  
Closer to you closer to you  
Closer to you  
Cowboy take me away.  
Closer to you

* * *

_

Jeff's music starts and look at Angelina; she smiles and they walk onto the stage.

"is that Angelina Love?" Tazz says, "why is she with Jeff Hardy?"

Jeff looks at Angelina and pulls her into a kiss. Angelina kisses him back and smiles.

She had found her cowboy.


End file.
